


【Dickjay】Bad Guy

by LeeZing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: PWP. 道具play&dirty talk警告。





	【Dickjay】Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> 题目来自碧梨”So you're a tough guy/Like-it-really-rough guy/Just-can't-get-enough guy/Chest-always-so-puffed guy”. 嘻嘻嘻。

可以说Jason有非常丰富的人生经验。他二十多年的人生活得比大多人一辈子都精彩，毕竟据他所知大部分人可没法死两次。所以，要是他打算出书，他的作品估计会被陈列在哲学类书架上，标题就用《如何作死才不会死》。听着好像比较像成功学，但是又不是说他有一个认真的作家成长计划，不过他至少想好了要在第一页印上感谢哥谭对本书的大力支持，书中内容危险请勿在家中模仿。

他一直都偏向心动不如行动的类型，Jason承认自己是有些骄傲的，虽说即使如此他也绝对是蝙蝠家里最谦虚的那一个（哈！）。他的反应飞快，即使偷溜进俄罗斯人的仓库被抓个正着也可以蒙混过关顺利脱险，战斗中大boss在所有人背后出现他也是最快转身开始攻击的。这个特质对他的影响有好有坏，坏指的是，他作死的代价有点小（除去一个最高分）。

这可能是他和Dick Grayson滚上床的原因。

他回忆不起来他这么做的心路历程了，可能是一如既往的“就干吧能出什么事呢”，也可能是Dick的无限亲和力气场把他骗到了。总之，他知道自己做过非常多的狗屎人生决定，但是这估计是最狗屎的一个。

每当Dick Grayson他妈的（朝他）笑得跟个天使一样，他接下来的行为一定禽兽不如。——出自《Jason Todd新书》。

这形容都算轻的。真的。

“你猜如果、呃，如果我是Ed Warren, 现在会发生什么？”某一次被掐着后颈按在床上，屁股被扇得一片通红的时候，Jason努力摆出一副凶恶的语气道。

“嗯？”Dick估计正忙于实现他循环利用脑内黄色废料的大计划，敷衍道，Jason真的不知道这傻逼屌头以前是怎么找到女朋友的，“那是谁？”

“操你的，”Jason在Dick的巴掌伴随着一句“你竟然敢在我的床上提其他男人的名字”再次落在他已经疼得麻木了的臀上时大骂，“你他妈没看过招魂吗？！”

“嗯……”Dick好像思考了一下，“没有吧，是那个和海王的弟弟长得很像的演员吗？”

“这不是重点！重点是，我他妈要给你驱……魔……”

Dick放开了他的脖子，Jason正为他僵硬的肩膀松口气，然后Dick的手就落在了他被蹂躏已久的屁股上。

妈的。“驱魔”这个单词突然变得太长了，Jason抽着气把脸埋进枕头，随着Dick揉弄他臀肉的手扭着腰，后穴随着臀瓣被掰开又挤紧。他疼得要死，又爽得要命，他无意识地摸索着塞在床头板与床垫之间的手枪，昏昏沉沉地思考着子弹该往Dick还是他自己的脑袋上飞。

“Jay, 明天做套新制服，嗯？”Dick俯下身往他耳边呼气，Jason真的很想后仰给他来个力度足以把鼻梁骨撞进他的脑子里的头锤，但是他的脖子好疼，“好好护住你可怜的小屁股，免得你被人踹一脚就能爽得射出来——”

扯远了。不管怎么说，他真的觉得Dick是魔鬼转世，或者是七宗罪里的“色欲”，对此他问过沙赞，虽然得到了否定的答案，但是他转而推测Dick是那个好看的所以成功潜伏作恶于人间，丑的只好被冻成石像。反正他坚信，没有一个他妈的超级英雄会买自己的主题的假屌，还试图把它往别人屁股里捅。超级反派估计也不会（那么就出现了一个新问题，Dick究竟是个什么？）。

Jason盯着那个做成夜翼标志的不知道什么玩意儿，发出一声嗤笑。

“这看起来像根仙女棒，”他指出，“看那个翅膀，你是要变身魔法少女了吗？”

Dick慢条斯理地把它放进抽屉，摆好，开始拆另一个包装。

“其实也有红头罩主题的，”他说，“或许你会喜欢那个，小翅膀，你在设计自己的标志的时候有想过有一天它会被做成情趣用品吗？你想到了的，对吧？不然你不会做成那个样子，想象一下我把它捅进去，上面的尖尖划过你的肠壁，估计会很爽，嗯？”

对，关于这个，Dick那张嘴和他的玩具，是Jason后悔的根本原因。他妈的，他怎么可以忘了这是夜翼，既然Grayson可以把他暴揍一顿，那么把他按在床上操到无法反抗似乎也不是什么难事。

Jason认真地考虑了一下Dick刚刚那番话。他觉得是时候该逃跑了。

他从床上一跃而起，同一时间Dick猛扑过来，一把拽住了他的脚踝，用力一扯——这简直是耻辱，他受过世界上那么多犯罪大师的训练，还有刺客联盟，大种姓，更别提蝙蝠侠——没有认真对待战斗的Jason差点没被扯得膝盖脱臼。他小看Dick了，妈的，他现在上身挂在床外，腿在床上，屁股翘得老高，觉得心酸不已。

“不喜欢那个款式吗，小翅膀？”Dick体贴地问，Jason起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“那换一个也行。”

Jason警惕地回头，对上Dick意味深长的蓝眼睛。

“我亲爱的小弟弟，过来躺好。”Dick咧出一口白牙，挪开身体，拍了拍床。

Jason因为这个称呼哆嗦了一下。等他反应过来，他已经就位了。

操啊。他心想。

他眼睁睁地看着Dick从那个全屋子最整齐的抽屉里掏出了……

一副多米诺面具？

蓝色的，夜翼的多米诺面具，乍一看和真正的面具的唯一区别只在于目镜的缺失。Jason在心里称赞了一下这年头的情趣用品的还原程度。然后Dick凑过来，几乎与他鼻尖相抵，呼吸吹拂着他，他们的目光紧锁，然后他缓慢地抬手，把面具戴到了自己脸上。

Jason瞬间呼吸不稳。

他艰难地吞咽了一下。他从来没有见过Dick戴没有目镜的多米诺面具，现在他知道原因了——Dick的眼睛那么蓝那么亮，纤长卷翘的睫毛上下掀动，完美地框起双眼的面具让他的目光变得极易察觉。如今这双漂亮的眼睛，仿佛在戴上面具之后瞬间带上了夜翼的冷静、自信与昂扬战意，就那么毫不掩饰地盯着Jason看。

Jason这下真的觉得今晚不会好过了。他有点小心翼翼地开口。

“一个问题，我最近没有搞砸什么对吧？”

Dick歪头。

“这是我该问的，先生，”他俯下身，一直盯紧了Jason, “或者我该称呼你为，红头罩？”

下一秒Jason就看不见了。他茫然地抬手想摸，半路被Dick钳住了手腕。

“是你的面具，亲爱的头罩，”他温柔地揭开谜底，低头用鼻尖缱绻地磨蹭Jason的脸颊，“你知道自己戴着面具的样子有多辣么？虽然这个样子真的很少见，但是真的很辣——床上的你那么美，Jay, 只有我能看到。只有我。”

Jason很想怼他，但是他靠得太近了，他现在感受到的只有Dick的气息，Dick的温度，Dick把他两只手按在两侧的力道。Dick还在蹭他，柔软的嘴唇不断触到Jason的嘴角但他就是得不到一个吻，他有点恼火了，为这个也为两副不一样的面具，于是他猛地凑上去。

红头罩的准头不是盖的，夜翼也没拒绝。他只是用力顶回来，这会Jason整个都被紧紧地压在床上了。Dick的吻感觉过于美好了，他昏昏沉沉地迎合他，舌头纠缠时仿佛有一道电流沿着他的脊椎噼里啪啦带出一路火花，他待会该检查一下确保Dick没有把他那两根棍子带上床来（有那一根就够了，真的，他亲身体验过的）。等Dick松嘴的时候他简直不知东西南北，只是保持同一个姿势摊在床上，没留意Dick又从床头柜里翻出了什么。

他为什么总是要让自己后悔呢？

等他回神他已经被铐在床头的栏杆上了。Jason动了动好感受一下手铐的材质，金属的，光滑，有一定宽度。他又拽了拽。

纹丝不动。

“磁力手铐？”他问，“你究竟受什么刺激了？磁力手铐，认真的？”

“我为这一场角色扮演的不完整性道歉，但是我买不到——”

“我他妈不是说——操！Grayson!”

Dick一把把他的腿架起来，Jason猝不及防向后一倒，头咚地嗑在床头上。他疼得嗷了一声，气得半死，猛地把腿从Dick的手中抽出来，腰部发力横扫过去。Dick一反常态地没有炫耀他超凡的柔韧性，他抬手格挡，卸去力道按下Jason的腿，挪动了一下位置，就这么跪在了Jason的腿上。

Jason痛得嘶了一声。

“跟你说了是角色扮演，”Dick正经道，手则非常不正经地顺着Jason的脚踝往上摸，“这就是惹到夜翼的下场，犯罪之王先生。”

Jason都快被气笑了。

“意思是夜翼逮着一个人就上？是这样吗？”他问道。

Jason还是看不见，但不妨碍他想象出Dick似笑非笑地摇着头的场景。

“当然不是。”Dick见他不再挣扎之后直起身，跪在他的腿间，那双灵巧的带茧的该被剁下来的手则来到了Jason的大腿内侧。相比起来那里的肌肤凉而柔嫩，Jason被Dick的掌心烫得哆嗦了一下，条件反射地往外移，却只是把腿张得更大了。

Jason再次被扛起腿的时候无奈了。他自暴自弃地向后靠在栏杆上，感受着Dick换上嘴唇、牙齿和舌头来对付他的腿。Dick一路舔上去，留下一条慢慢变凉的湿漉漉的痕迹，一边舔一边任性地留下吻痕，Jason在膝盖后方被吮吸的时候几乎把Dick的脖子拧断。他控制不住地开始喘息，腿上湿热的触感实在是太引人遐想了，等Dick用他的大腿内侧磨起了牙，他呻吟出声。

“Dick...操，别——”他哽住了，股动脉附近一阵又一阵的疼，他开始觉得Dick要把他咬穿了。他在发抖，战栗从腿传到腿间，他硬了，Jason不得不承认自己就是喜欢疼，反正他不承认Dick也要逼他承认的。Dick还没松嘴，Jason觉得有点受不住了，于是他开始乱踢，Dick从善如流地放开了他。

Jason大口大口地喘息，对自己可预料到的浑身疼痛的明天感到有些担忧。这时Dick把手罩上了他的裆部。

Jason倒吸气。

Dick不紧不慢地开始揉弄他。Jason又蹬起了腿，为Dick温吞水似的触碰。操，他太想射了，他过去三个星期都在任务中，忙得陀螺似的几乎连睡觉的时间都没有，更别说解决这种生理需求了。而且——

哦。

加上任务前的准备，他整整一个月没有和Dick说过一句话。一条消息都没有。事实上他把Dick发来的絮絮叨叨都看了，他只是没时间回，或者没力气回。也可能是不想回。

他真的完了。今晚指不定要等他把肾都射出来才算完事。

Jason叹了口气，问：“你在生气？”

“没有。”Dick矢口否认道，手上保持着一样的速度。Jason咬牙咽下一声欲求不满的呻吟。

他就是在生气。Dick不喜欢承认，特别是对着亲近的人，实际上Jason有时候觉得他对好脾气人设已经走火入魔了。但是又不是说他不承认生气就能真的不生气，他憋着的后果不还是别人（多半是Jason, 谁让他就是很气人）受罪。

“我不是、不是故意的，”Jason在Dick的左手掐住他的腰时差点跳起来，“我都看了，我只是没——”

“嘘。”Dick温柔地吻他，一下又一下，那种纯洁的会发出“啾”的一声的吻。他甚至连Jason献上自己的舌头赔罪的机会都不给，在每次Jason凑上去的时候就往后退去。

“别急，Jay,” Dick的手沿着他的腰线来来回回，Jason被他磨得难耐不已又不敢吱声，原地纠结着是躲还是不躲，“今晚你还有很多取悦我的机会。”

Dick的手来到Jason的小腹。Jason讨厌他碰那里，因为那里敏感到被摸到就会让他弓起身的地步，他试图挪开，又被Dick早有预谋地钉在了原地。

“比如？”

彼时他还不知道这是他在挺长的一段时间里能说出口的最后一句话。

“比如，”一个球形物体被塞进了他的嘴里，Jason惊讶得差点呛住自己，“从口塞、夹子和跳蛋开始。”

 

妈的。妈的妈的妈的。

Jason呻吟得停不下来。他把自己哽住了，口水从嘴角流下来，他无望地吞咽着。胸口夹着两个该死的架子，乳头又疼又痒，他扭动着也不知道自己是想干嘛，他想要Dick的手指来捏他揉他掐他或者Dick的嘴巴来吸他，但是他没法说话。他的屁股里塞着整整三个跳蛋，从穴口一直到前列腺都快被震麻了，Dick还亲自拿着另外两个在他的阴茎和阴囊上来回滑动。这混蛋可能是累了也可能是别的什么，他现在把一个跳蛋抵在Jason的马眼，另一个压紧了系带，然后不动了。

Jason踢动着双腿，又爽又委屈——他不想要玩具，他想要Dick的手Dick的嘴Dick的阴茎，可是他大哥似乎知道他在想什么，他就是不碰他，即使是拿着跳蛋的手指都没有一点碰到他。那张烦人的嘴倒是没有停过。

Jason在Dick绘声绘色地给他描述他现在的状态时绷紧身子，射了。但是Dick没放过他，所有玩具都还好好地呆在他身上，Jason在面具下双眼紧闭，感觉自己眼泪已经出来了，呻吟声中都不自觉带了哭腔。应该说他就是在啜泣。

他听到Dick在笑，气了个半死，想抬脚把他踹下床但是已经没有太多力气了。这时Dick终于大发慈悲地把跳蛋从Jason的阴茎上拿开，又拿掉了他胸口的夹子，Jason弓起身又倒回去，感受到Dick的两只手稳稳罩住了他的胸肌。

“你的胸可真敏感，Jay,” 这个变态开始缓慢地揉他，Jason不自觉地往他手心蹭，“那么饱满那么漂亮，你知道有多少人会盯着看吗？我猜啊，你的手下看着你的时候都不是想着红头罩，而是想着该怎么用这两团肉来一发。”

Jason真的要被他搞死了。Dick温暖的手掌舒服得不行，他一边粗喘一边把胸口往他那边送，结果Dick松开了手，Jason恼怒地呻吟，然后他就感觉到湿热的什么缠了上来。

“你说你能出奶吗？”Dick含含糊糊地说，他在咬他，吸他，舔他，Jason弓起的身体再也没落下去过，“嗯……这么弄下去你明天大概要贴两块创可贴，好不好？这样别人也不用看见你的激凸，而且你会一直一直回想起我吸你的时候你有多爽。”

Jason咬着口塞发出谁也听不懂的威胁声音。妈的，等他恢复过来一定要找Dick打一架。

Dick含着他笑，温暖的气流吹上他敏感的乳尖。

等Dick总算愿意放过他的胸的时候Jason感觉自己都已经被吸破了皮。他很累了，但是Dick甚至都还没插进来。于是他不轻不重地踹了Dick一脚，嘴里念念叨叨。

“嗯？”Dick装傻道，“你说什么？”

Jason晃了晃脑袋，继续念叨。

“好吧好吧。”

Dick伸手，拿掉了他的口塞。

Jason下巴都僵了。他缓慢地活动了一下才勉强找回说话能力。

“把手铐打开。快点。”

“哼嗯，”他能想象出Dick那副假装在思考的嘚瑟表情，“我为什么要这么做？”

“因为我的手能用来做点更有意义的事情。”Jason说。

他脑海里的Dick眼睛像两个灯泡一样亮了起来。束缚松开了，Jason小心地收回手，他的肩膀疼得快要失去知觉了，妈的，他一边呻吟一边扭动着肩。然后他抬起手，把面具摘下来丢到一边。

他终于又看得见了。Dick的脸上挂着一个大大的笑，似乎十分满足于目前的成就。Jason伸手一把掐住他的脸，把他拉下来接吻。他需要碰到Dick.

Dick顺从地把全部重量压在了他身上，肌肤相贴的感觉好得Jason哆嗦了一下。他充满侵略性地吻着身上的男人，Dick仿佛对他的主动感到十分满意，只是懒洋洋地回吻他。然后，Dick的手伸向下方，一把把三枚跳蛋一起拽了出去。

Jason饱受折磨的呻吟声被堵在了嘴里。他抓着Dick往旁边一滚，两人位置交换。然后他结束了这个吻，气喘吁吁地挪开脸，把额头抵在枕头上。

Dick松松地搂着他，在他的耳边轻笑。

“你气够了没？”Jason有气无力地问道。

“没有，”Dick理直气壮地回答，“我担心了一个月，小翅膀，你没那么容易逃过去。而且你刚刚承诺了要用你的手的。”

“那你还想怎么样？”

“唔……最后一件。”Dick把一根新的振动棒塞进他手里。

Jason看着手里那根十分眼熟的棍子，感到一阵无力。

他爬了起来，在Dick身上跪好，紧盯着那双透亮的蓝眼睛。然后他双手伸向后方，左手掰开了自己的臀瓣，右手握着那根做成卡里棍样式的按摩棒，一点一点地，捅了进去。

他发誓他一定要找到设计这玩意的人然后和ta好好聊聊。

他再说一遍，这还原度真不错。无论是大小还是材质还是形状，他屁股里的那根都跟被丢在两步之外的地板上的真正的夜翼武器相差无几。Jason在这个问题上可是经验丰富，某种程度上他还挺高兴他终于不是被那两根棍子中的一根捅屁股了，天知道每次这么玩完他得过多久才能直视战斗中的夜翼而不在头罩底下面红耳赤到爆炸。然而这个事实实际上也没有多喜人，因为真实的卡里棍毕竟是武器，虽说不是致命的，但是Dick好歹会比较小心。现在嘛……

Jason第一次知道有会放电的振动棒。或者可能叫电击棍比较好。

他的甬道随着微弱的电流不断收紧，他发誓这真的不是因为爽，用过这种类型的按摩仪的人会知道那种感觉的——同时它也在时不时地震动，Jason有点想知道Dick为了这么根多功能玩具花了多少钱，还原度这么高Dick会不会哪天夜巡前带错了棍子出门——操他妈的他屁股好满好难受——

棍子突然没命地振动起来。

“操！”他把Dick坚硬的老二从嘴里拿出来，狠狠地掐了一把他的大腿，“不想老子咬断你的屌就别乱来！”

Dick游刃有余又一脸无辜地看着他，晃了晃手中的遥控器。

“对不起嘛Jay,”他说，“我第一次用，还在探索途中……唔，再按一次会怎么样？”

Jason猛地夹紧双腿，猝不及防地又射了。那棍子还在不停地电击他的前列腺，他恶狠狠地咬牙，一把把它拔出来。然后他爬向前，扶着Dick的阴茎，直接坐了下去。

Dick估计也被他突如其来的一下吓到了。他的手下意识扶住了他的腰，怕他掉下去似的，Jason呻吟着含着Dick的东西缓过这波高潮，然后开始骑他。

这会Dick总算笑不出来了。他随着Jason的动作喘息，双手紧紧掐住Jason胯的两侧，臀抬起又落下。Jason的甬道感觉起来那么的好，严密热情，一个月的空虚让这里变得更紧了，刚才不间断的刺激则让它止不住地绞着Dick的阴茎。Dick感觉他一个月的不安与恼怒都值回来了，主要是恼怒，因为Jason说真的并不怎么需要人担心（也可以说担心也没用，他想干的事没人拦得住），而他实际上也知道Jason有事情在忙——但是忙也不能成为小翅膀无视他的理由！他就这么把寂寞的大哥丢在布鲁德海文跑去办他重要的事情，难道Dick在他心目中那么不重要？

想着想着Dick又开始不满，他撑起身，箍着Jason的腰把他揽进怀里，一口咬在Jason脖子上。

“你他妈——操！Grayson你死定了！”

Dick故意咬在了夹克遮不住的地方。他因为Jason的怒火愉悦地笑，又继续在下一个依旧遮不住的地方留下一串吻痕。Jason使劲挣扎，不过在他的小洞里进进出出的玩意削弱了他的力量，Dick把他箍得紧紧的免得他把两个人弄疼，然后几乎把整根从Jason体内拔出，开始专攻他的前列腺。

效果显著。Jason仅剩的攻击欲望全部用于抓挠Dick后背了，Dick觉得有点疼，于是他退出来，在Jason得以聚起力量之前灵活地绕到他背后。他抱着Jason侧躺在床上，扳起他的一条腿，又插了进去。Jason很快射了第三次，他绷紧了身子，头后仰靠在Dick的肩上，手指攥紧了床单。Dick顺势亲了亲那头黑发。

Jason这会估计是真的累了。他躺在Dick怀里也没挣扎，任由Dick把他凹成他乐意的随便什么姿势来操他，甚至连Dick在他的耳边开始对他的腰发表评论也没有理会。他只是顺着Dick的动作喘息和呻吟，更像是出于生理反应了。Dick简直怀疑他其实已经睡着了。

等Dick射出来的时候Jason确实已经不太清醒。他的眼睛发涩，嘴肿了，脖子、胸口、腰腹、腿上的牙印火辣辣的疼，全身肌肉因为长时间的紧绷酸软无力，明早多半又要重演他第一次和Dick打完一炮第二天下床直接跪在地上的丢人历史。他隐约察觉到Dick给他擦了身子，换了一条干爽的床单，他对这恶魔的好感度稍微回来了一点。然后Dick让他的头靠在了他的胸口上，替他挡住窗外投进来的月光。

一条手臂稳稳地揽住他。

“下次和我保持联系好不好？Jay?” Dick拨开落在Jason闭着的眼睛上的一绺头发，轻柔地道。

Jason勉强点点头。废话，如果他早知道这个下场还敢不回消息么。

其实也不一定。毕竟挺爽的。

他伴随着“Dick生气的时候很辣”这个想法睡着了。


End file.
